


At night

by SamanthaM_M



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, KakaYama Week 2015, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/pseuds/SamanthaM_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Tenzo and Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	At night

A little boy is hiding behind the corner, furtively watching something only he can see. Well, a little boy for random passerby, he is in fact a trained shinobi, one of the best in Konoha. But no, he is not on a mission. The one he´s watching isn´t a target. A street vendor who just walked by wouldn´t know that the man he is watching is his captain, his senpai. 

The sun is setting down and most inhabitants of Hidden Leaf are getting ready for the night. But this time of the day means something different for this young shinobi. If you took a closer look at his handsome face, promising him to become a desirable and attractive man one day, you would see awe shining like stars in his wide, innocent eyes. His eyes widen even more when the one he´s looking for enters his sight. 

Kakashi slowly takes off his clothes and rubs his eyes. It was a long day and a tiring one. His kohai was still relatively new to his unit and things are always a bit weird and awkward at the beginning. He walks toward the window to shut the blinds. Suddenly, he smiles as if he remembered something and leaves them open and climbs into bed instead. Kakashi knows exactly where Tenzo is at the moment, he can almost feel his quickened heartbeat. No, he will not confront him. He does not wish to scare his watcher away. He knows the boy will stay there until he falls asleep and then leave to seek his own rest. And Kakashi can only wonder if he dreams of him too in his restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to KakaYama Week 2015


End file.
